Unidos por un ¿¡gato?
by LuciaUchiha
Summary: ¿Será capaz un gato de unir a Deidara y a Tobi? -¡Tobi! ¡Voy a matarte!- No lo creo. Not Yaoi. Drabble


Hola, aquí este drabble sobre Deidara y Tobi (no yaoi, a mi me gusta el DeiSaso xD) técnicamente es para un concurso de otra página pero decidí subirlo aquí también.

**Palabras:** 740

**Advertencias:** Algo de OOC, sobretodo en Deidara.

Disfrutad!!

* * *

Unidos por ¿¡un gato!?

-

-

_-¡¡BOOM!!-_

-¡Oh, vamos, Sempai!

-¡Fuera con eso!

En un día normal de Akatsuki, Deidara perseguía a Tobi; acción, igualmente, muy normal; que llevaba en sus brazos una bolita de pelos color canela. Tobi la había encontrado al volver de una misión con Deidara, mientras su sempai se encontraba comiendo Dango, Tobi oyó un maullido lastimero, que provenía de debajo de su asiento. Miró, y al fondo, apoyado en una pared, había un gatito. Tobi lo cogió y lo guardó debajo de su capa, Deidara no se dio cuenta, no solía fijarse en lo que hacía Tobi, "No me interesa lo que haga ese" eran sus palabras exactas.

-¡Por favor, Deidara-Sempai! –dijo Tobi, tapando el gatito con la capa, para que no sufriera daños. -¡Es tan mono!

-¡Es un gato! –Deidara perseguía a Tobi por toda la cueva, mientras los demás Akatsukis miraban con indiferencia lo que ocurría entre los dos: ya estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, Tobi corriendo por la casa, intentando proteger al indefenso gatito, mientras Deidara la tomaba a bombazos con el Akatsuki.

Al final del día, Deidara había optado por dejar en paz a Tobi.

-Veamos, ¿cómo va Tobi a llamarte? –Tobi tenía al minino sentado en sus rodillas y le acariciaba la tripa. –Creo que voy a llamarte –lo levantó y lo puso a su altura –Bolita.

El gato ronroneó y Tobi rió como un niño pequeño, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza a Bolita.

-

-

Deidara, después de haberse cansado de perseguir a Tobi, se sentó en la cama de su habitación y sacó algo de su arcilla para crear sus hermosas figuras de arcilla. Se desvistió, quedándose sólo con los pantalones, según él, así le resultaba más fácil concentrarse. Pero no podía. Tenía a Tobi en sus pensamientos. De veras que lo exasperaba. Pero, no podía evitar pensar que, muy a su pesar, Tobi **siempre **se preocupaba por él. Y Deidara, ¿qué hacía? Nada. Intentar acabar con él.

Deidara se levantó decidido a hacer las paces con él.

-¡Sempai! ¡Cuidado! –Tobi no había acabado de hablar ni de Deidara de salir, cuando Bolita se abalanzó sobre este último, acariciándolo con sus afiladas uñas.

-¡Tobi! –gritó Deidara, creando un montón de bombas para lanzárselas a su compañero.

-¡Tobi lo siente! ¡Tobi lo siente! -decía Tobi, corriendo por los pasillos de Akatsuki, evitando los ataques de su enfurecido Sempai.

-¡Ahora sí que vas a sentirlo!

-

-

Al caer la tarde, Deidara había parado de intentar atacar a su compañero por orden de Pain. Pero eso no significaba que no tuviese ganas de verlo saltar por los aires. Salió al jardín a dar un paseo, estaba pensando cuando vio, entre las flores, a Bolita, con un lazo rosa, durmiendo tranquilamente. Deidara se acercó a él y lo cogió. Cierto era que Tobi lo tenía muy bonito, bien cuidado y demás. Era como si, con la aparición de ese minino, Tobi hubiese madurado. Deidara se fijó en que Bolita tenía las patitas manchadas de haber estado jugando en la hierba y decidió llevárselo a Tobi para que lo bañara, eso sí, con la supervisión de Deidara. Una cosa era que creyese que hubiera madurado y otra era dejar a un pobre animal con Tobi.

Deidara entró con el felino en brazos y, mientras le hacía caricias en la tripa, buscaba al dueño del gato. Tobi se encontraba en el salón, saltando o haciendo algo extraño que Deidara no conocía.

-¡Sempai! ¡Bolita! –gritó, yendo a coger al gato de brazos del Akatsuki de las explosiones.

-Báñalo –dijo Deidara-. Está hecho un asco –exageró, ya que el gato sólo tenía las patas manchadas. Tobi asintió y se dirigió al baño, seguido de cerca por Deidara. Le quitó el lacito a Bolita y preparó unas toallas para secarlo después.

-_Lo hace bien, un –_pensó Deidara, desde el marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado.

Tobi cogió en brazos al gato y lo llevó hasta la bañera llena, hasta la mitad, de agua tibia. Bolita, viendo como Tobi lo acercaba al agua, empezó a maullar de manera lastimera.

Deidara miraba la escena tranquilamente. Al final, un gato consiguió unir a tan singular pareja.

**O no.**

-

-

-¡Tobi! –Un empapado Deidara corría detrás de un asustado y también empapado Tobi, que resguardaba a un gato.

A los gatos no les gusta el agua.

Y Deidara y Tobi no pueden estar sin pelearse.

-

-

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este drabble ^^

LuciaUchiha

Dejar un review no mata ^^


End file.
